deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nolan Stross
Idea? Bet this guy's going to get turned into some crazy-ass-overpowered necromorph, no? Correction SPOILERS! No, he is the Maker and Nicole claims that Isaac's body (Isaac is a Maker too) is the last one they need to assimilate to be reborn. That means they absorbed Nolan's body, and he is not walking around anymore, neither alive, nor dead. Komodo Saurian 16:00, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Scizophrenic? More like comedy gold! Does anyone else have a soft spot for this poor little maniac? He's just so loveably insane, especially when he SPOILERS GODDAMN IT SPOILERS has a psychotic break and stabs Ellie in the eye. "No, Stross, put down the screwdriver!" "It's MINE!" "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was all I needed to tell that this guy needs a show on Comedy Central. Plus, he's just so relatable. When you SPOILERS AAHH JESUS CHRIST THERE'S SO MANY GODDAMNED SPOILERS have to kill him, it was like the bit in Blackadder the... uh... the one where they're in WW1, they have to go over the top and it just freezes as bullets wizz past them. It just really tugs at your heart strings, and stops the humour in its tracks, especially when you hear his log about his wife, and how sorry he killed them. And the fact that he's always twitching and frequently seems like he's going to stab someone (mostly Ellie, though) just adds to the humour. Captain tweed 01:13, January 31, 2011 (UTC) *I don't see humor on mental instability, as it happens with a lot of people as well and its dificult to live a normal life. I see humor when you speaking like a madman in how you are going to add spoilers to the text. [[̲̅-̲̅>̲̅ ̲̅W̲̅σ̲̅l̲̅f̲̅]] (talk) 02:09, February 14, 2011 (UTC) I guess I'm just a bit more mean spirited than some. Thanks for the comment on my SPOILERS AAAGGHHH SPOILERS thing though. That's the first comment I've had on it so far. --Captain tweed 17:08, February 15, 2011 (UTC) It's okay to find humor in it. I never really did take Stross seriously anyways. When I first saw him, all I saw was some little scrawny man rambling about nonsense, and making me babysit him. When I saw Dead Space Aftermath though..The guy was an ass. He was cheating on his wife. Insanity is not to be laughed at, but in the case of movies, and the Dead Space universe? It's just plain silly. In Dead Space 2, everytime you see Nicole, she has lights in her eyes and mouth and you hear a strange static. To me, that was kinda corny. The hallucinations itself were a disappointment. I was expecting a crazy crazy ride. A mindf*ck. A whole chapter dealing with constant hallucinations. Hallucinations that actually manipulate you. that's another story though..At first I found Stross annoying, but then (Before I saw the movie), I found him adorable XD. And him and Ellie as a duo was just hilarious. Isaac, Stross, and Ellie combined remind me of my own family :D --Iluvnecromorphs:) 04:15, April 1, 2011 (UTC) I do admit, mental instability isn't funny, but in fact sort of sad. Stross's instabilaty on the other hand, is absolutely ROFL hilarious shit. Then Ellie makes it even better with her threats and little fight with Stross. Especially when you watch that woman pick up this five or six foot long bar and just dings it over Stross's head. That and "If he tries anything, anything. I will shoot him." I can see some people being sensitive to the idea of instability being comical, I agree, but the point is that Stross and his unstable moment are whats funny. --The Mechanan :{D 20:49, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Add anything about the Audio log you find if you damage Stross's body If you stomp on his body, an audio log falls out revealing him talking to the halluciations of his family. HE (IT? HER? WHAT?) Does anybody have any clues as to who keeps showing up after Stross' "Sessions"? I guess he's implying it's his son, but calling Him HE implies (or it felt like it did) a stronger, more authoritan figure than his harmless (now ARMLESS! HA HA HA) son. I got the feeling it was Tiedemann, but I can't really be sure. Captain tweed 00:15, February 11, 2011 (UTC) *I belive this type of speculation is alreayd on the Trivia, some belive it's the Ubermorph. I thought about Tiedemann too, but isn't something he would be crying afraid of, neither would his son, so it's the Ubermorph is the most provable idea as it appears when Isaac goes after the session too. [[̲̅-̲̅>̲̅ ̲̅W̲̅σ̲̅l̲̅f̲̅]] (talk) 01:34, February 11, 2011 (UTC) The Ubermorph has already shown it isn't the smartest tool in the shed and attacks most things it sees, so, if it was somehow there, I doubt it'd try to invoke some sort of psychological reaction in Stross, instead opting to attack him. Also, this brings up the question of what exactly the Ubermorph is. Since it would have to be there for around three years straight, it'd have to be some sort of Vanguard for the Necromorph assault, appearing ahead of the main invasion force. However, for this to happen would require a well thought out plan, and, thus, a Hive Mind to think of it. As there has to be a large amount of flesh lying about to make a Hive Mind, then there's not much of a chance of that happening, unless there's someone collecting up people's dead skin cells since the Sprawl's inception and deliberately attempting to create a Hive Mind, and, as we all know, knowledge of the Necromorph's would require being a survivor of the Ishimura Incident, being very, impossibly old and being around since Altman's time, or being a member of EarthGov. If they were a survivor of the Ishimura event, EarthGov would target them, and have them killed or institutionalized like Isaac. They can't possibly be old enough to have been around since the first appearance of Necromorphs, and a scientist of EarthGov would have known too much about the original creation of Unitology to be a Unitologist. Either way, the loop cancels itself out. The Ubermorph can't possibly be the person that Stross is seeing. --Captain tweed 02:32, February 20, 2011 (UTC) It's heavily implied that Stross is talking about his son. Here's part of his conversation with Isaac in Chapter 6: Stross: "You're lucky you don't remember. When you do, he starts coming back." Isaac: "Who? Who comes back? Who?!" Stross: "Oh, look at you! You've grown up so much! Where are you going?" Since the Marker is (most likely) taking the form of Stross' wife and son, it would have to make itself look like an older version of his son to communicate with Stross and make him notice how much he's grown. I don't see why else Stross would say that if it were someone/something else. AFriendlyNecromorph 23:56, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Fourth Wall? Hello. I was just curious as to what exactly the fourth wall is. Thank you. A Lonely Nomad 15:58, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :[ Fourth wall ] Komodo Saurian 15:59, February 13, 2011 ](UTC) ::its when someone who talks conepletly to the viewers on tv or the internet and can be if some one looks at the viewers on a screen. :: ::Yes. It refers to a theatre stage where the "fourth wall" is the imaginary wall between the actors and the audience. To break it is for a character to talk directly to the audience, to reference its existance as a fictional being, etc. An aside like in Shakespeare is not breaking the wall, since it is merely the character expressing his personal feelings to themselves. How much the character is expressing this aside to the audience is up to the actor, but it is not considered breaking the wall if they keep to the script and dont break character.Ironreaper 14:20, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Hero? At the beginning when he says to Isaac,"We built it,we can tear it down but I need your help." I thought this made him sort of a hero at the beginning because his dementia hadn't taken full affect but he was still able to fight it long enough to be brave.And I thought it was sad how at the end he showed he really needed the help,if Isaac and Ellie would've been able to make him sane I think he could've been a hero by helping to stop the Marker.He just needed their help. Invisible to Necromorphs? How did he survived the Sprawl outbreak without even being chased by a necromorph???, I mean Isaac is influenced by the marker but the necros seems to attack just like they are programmed to do but when it comes to Stross, they seem to ignore him as if he really wasn't there! Plot convenience, I suppose. Would the game really be so fun if Stross died two seconds into the game? Or if he didn't appear at all? Captain tweed 15:14, June 30, 2011 (UTC) I admit that is a weird and comical sight. You look across to his side, and see numerous Necromorphs running by him. Not just running, but running after other people. I thought that comical. The people running by need Stross's secret, because he appears to be "Invisible to Necromorphs".The Mechanan :{D 20:59, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Why did Isaac kill him? I mean he could've just beat him up. Xeoxer 11:44, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Nolan was becoming a hinderence and a danger to himself, Isaac, and Ellie. He nearly got Ellie killed every necromorph encounter, and stabbed her in the eye. Isaac decided it was best to end the misery of a deluded, insane man. Yea, it's possible that Isaac stabbed Stross out of anger or even a instinct reaction, but it's more likely that Isaac saw Stross as a horse with a broken leg, and put him down. Yea, Isaac could have just beat him up, but he would have to worry about Nolan freaking out again, Ellie distrusting him for allowing Nolan to live, or just because the man is broken.Only the faithless will perish, but those without cannot be punished. 22:57, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Well, if you remember, right after the event he yells at Nicole. He says something like "You made me do it, you made me kill him!" Which implies that it was accidental.Einsteinium99 23:09, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :I believe he was referring to the Marker making Stross attack Isaac. Remember that in Chapter 6, Isaac tells one of the hallucinations that Stross knows how to destroy the Marker. It seems that almost right after that, Stross starts getting more violent/crazy.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 02:13, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Though when you think about it, up until Step Four Isaac believes the Nicole hallucination is there to harm him (which is very accurate being the ultimate goal of the Marker is to kill him). I believe that Einsteinium99 may be correct, and that Isaac didn't mean to kill Stross, and believes the marker made him do it. For all we know the Marker did influence that move. Despite Isaac's ability to stay mostly sane throughout the events on the Sprawl, we are shown he has his moments where he loses it completely. This conglict between the two may have been an attempt by the marker to make sure someone died.The Mechanan :{D 21:09, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::Possibly both theories are true?--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 21:57, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::Probably. As It's likely Isaac was going to kill Stross, but the Marker took hold of the decision before Isaac could. I mean, it;s like when you do something rash and you regret it, and maybe could have avoided it. But Isaac knew the marker took away his thoughts on killing Stross, and just had him kill the poor bastard.Only the faithless will perish, but those without cannot be punished. 01:06, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :::::I always saw it as an instintual reaction, not rational thought. Issac paniced from a surpirse attack and instinic took over to kill the attacker. He regretted it afterward, but it dont think any real moral debat over whether Stross should die pooped into his head.--Ironreaper 02:58, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Peculiar I was replaying one of my favorite games of all time, and realized something. Isn't it amazing that in the 26th century, a manual screwdriver hasn't been outdated by anything, and is even still used. Anyone else find this peculiar?}) The Mechanan (talk) ({ 21:38, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, but you see, manual screwdrivers ''are outdated. In the 26th century they are no longer used to screw, but instead their only use is to stab people in the eyes. Fact. --''[[User:Noemon|'Noemon']] *talk*'' 21:58, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, so they've been repurposed after nearly 500 years. I see}) The Mechanan (talk) ({ 23:52, May 1, 2012 (UTC)